<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetheart's Day by StarlingintheskyV2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448576">Sweetheart's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2'>StarlingintheskyV2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Samfro Through the Year [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtub Sex, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam have a romantic Sweetheart's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Samfro Through the Year [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetheart's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"how is it that you always know when I need a back rub?" Said Frodo dreamily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo was lying on their bed, on his stomach, naked except for a pair of thin underbreeches that left very little to the imagination. His eyes were closed, expression serene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Frodo love," said Sam, "you were rubbing your back like it was paining you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure this has nothing to do with it being Sweetheart's Day," Frodo murmured, "might fall asleep like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam kneaded at a particularly tight spot in between Frodo's shoulder blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ain't hurting you too bad am I?" Sam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," said Frodo, wincing a little, "I know this has to be done. You could never hurt me Darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain was easing as Sam continued to knead. Frodo was beginning to feel sleepy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have to spoil you later," he mumbled, "this feels so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Frodo was dozing, a contented smile on his face. Sam continued with the backrub, rubbing a fragrant smelling lotion into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo's skin was no longer smooth and unmarked as it once had been. He had numerous burns and scars from the hellish 11 days they had spent in Mordor, they both did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it made Sam sad to see Frodo's body so covered in scars. He loved every one of course, but they were evidence of how much Frodo had suffered on the quest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had made it out though, they had survived their ordeal. Though they had both come out changed, their suffering had forged an unbreakable bond between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking about," yawned Frodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now Frodo Baggins," said Sam in an amused voice, "how is it you knew I was thinking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you've gone quiet," he said, "and you've got that look on your face like you're all tied up in knots. What's wrong, Sam-dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing,"Sam said. Frodo raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Least ways," Sam continued, clearly Frodo was not going to accept a 'nothing' or 'I'm fine.' "I wish, I wish we'd not have had to go through what we did. I wish we could've been happy without that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too Sam," said Frodo, "but I don't know if I would have realized that I feel the way I do for you any other way. I was content with spending the rest of my life alone, I don't know if being with you would ever have crossed my mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But let's talk of something else," said Frodo, rolling over so that he was facing Sam, "this is supposed to be a happy day!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right love," said Sam, kissing him, "or," kiss, "we could," kiss, "just not speak at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm," said Frodo, "that sounds wonderful. But I have plans for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you now?" Said Sam, grinning, "and what do you have planned?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me up and I'll show you," said Frodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam readily obliged him, shifting off of Frodo so he could wiggle out from underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he did so, his loose underbreeches started to slide down his hips, exposing more and more of the dark curls that trailed from naval to cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear," he said, glancing down, "I do believe these breeches aren't doing much good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tis doing me good," said Sam. Frodo's breeches were barely clinging to his hips, one good tug and they'd be on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Sam watched as he untied the laces and let them fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful," Sam murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You say that everytime," he laughed, kicking them aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam pulled Frodo close, hands sliding down to grope his backside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" He said. Frodo had the sudden urge to push Sam onto the bed and have his way with him, but he had already made his plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come darling," said Frodo, "I've a surprise for you, in the bathroom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took Sam's calloused hand in his own and guided him to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathtub had been filled with water and sweet smelling bath oils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear," said Frodo, "I do hope the water hasn't gone cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tested the water with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent!" Frodo exclaimed, "it's perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed into the tub, leaning back with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," he said, "aren't you going to join me Sam-dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," said Sam, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside, followed by his pants and underthings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo bit his lip. He never got tired of seeing Sam like this, gloriously naked and erect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam joined him in the water. It was hot but not scalding. Frodo smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I wash your hair Sam?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Course you can, Frodo-love," Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo urged Sam to lie back and poured some shampoo onto his hand. Lovingly, he massaged it though Sam's curls with his usual dexterity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, that feels nice!" Sam murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the general idea," said Frodo, leaning in for a kiss. Sam felt something hard prodding him in the belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what would feel even better?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, my love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo gasped as Sam's fingertips brushed his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your prick in me," Sam said, grin widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah!" Said Frodo as Sam's hand wrapped around his cock, "Oh! Well- Ahh! I'd oblige you, but- mmmmm! Oil-oil doesn't work well in water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was taking everything Frodo had to remain coherent. Sam's hand on him was bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam dear?" He managed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to wash the soap out of your hair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't it wait?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo flicked water at him. "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see how it is." Said Sam, a playful grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Sam splashed Frodo, Frodo splashed Sam, and so on and so forth, until they both collapsed against each other laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh- ha ha ha!" Said Frodo, "oh dear!I- ha ha ha! We're going to need to mop up for sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked down at him with warm brown eyes. "Well, my hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> clean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I suppose it-," Frodo realized he and Sam were nose to nose. The mood shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mouths meet in an open-mouthed kiss. Frodo moved to straddle his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's probably a good thing we already need to mop." He whispered, biting at Sam's earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye," said Sam, his hand sliding down Frodo's belly. Frodo's prick throbbed with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please Sam," Frodo said, "I want you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time they had made love seemed like the first. Sam would never tire of this, whether it was intense and needy like their first time in Rivendell, or slow and sweet like the first time they made love after the quest, barely able to do more than touch each other under their nightshirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met with the same love and enthusiasm they always did, cocks sliding against one another, panting and crying out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were getting water everywhere, but the floor was tile and neither of them cared a whit. Everything felt too good to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam tightened his grip around Frodo and stroked faster. Frodo let it a harsh gasp, eyes rolling closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was close, so he quickened his place, Sam moaned against Frodo's throat. It all felt so, so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Frodo collapsed against Sam with a cry, Sam close behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear," panted Frodo, when he finally got his breath back, "we really have made a mess of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled, "Aye. But when have we not made a mess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True," Frodo said, "I suppose sex is always a messy business."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed put until Frodo started to shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We ought to get you dry," said Sam, "afore you catch your death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were dressed and had mopped the floor, they seated themselves in front of the fire on their favorite sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo's head was resting against Sam's broad shoulder. Sam was gently tracing the shell of his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have I mentioned recently that I love you," Frodo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam kissed the top of his head, "you've mentioned, but you don't have to say nothing for me to know you love me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo's lips brushed Sam's neck, "I know Darling, I just like telling you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam tilted his chin up and kissed him. He could not possibly put into words how much he loved him, how much he'd always loved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, M'dear," Sam said, "I'd have never thought I'd end up here, but I can't think of no better place to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo yawned, "yes there is no better place than right here, with you."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's day! I'm really pleased with this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>